


Two Sides of a Die

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Roles of the Dice [1]
Category: Hellsing, SCP Foundation
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Secret Agencies Cooperating With One Another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: The Hellsing Organization and the SCP Foundation don't exactly work together, but they do coordinate their containment/termination efforts depending on whether vampires are involved or not.
Relationships: The Hellsing Organization & The SCP Foundation
Series: Roles of the Dice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Two Sides of a Die

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar to you, it's because I've adapted it from an [old tumblr post of mine.](https://definitelyyessnakedemons.tumblr.com/post/182128269236/when-your-brain-decides-it-would-be-funny-to-cross)

~ Two Sides of a Die ~

Upon investigating the anomaly, the SCP Foundation Mobile Task Force was relieved to find that it was an explained phenomenon after all, and were grateful that they wouldn't have to be the ones to deal with this mess.

"Oh, thank god it's just _vampires_ ," the team leader said. "Communications Officer, send the alert to Hellsing. Everyone pack up! We’re going back to the Foundation.

The rest of the Mobile Task Force cheered and piled back into the van.

* * *

Alucard walked out of the burning building, returning his master's side where she waited for him.

Without preamble, he made his report: "I don’t know what is causing this illusion or turning these people into ghoul-like beings, but there definitely isn’t a vampire in there anywhere."

"Something beyond our purview, it seems." With a sigh, Integra put out her cigar and turned to her other subordinate. "Walter, contact ‘The Foundation’. We’ll keep the area secured until they arrive."

"Yes, sir."

~end~


End file.
